


小警官

by justgoodbye



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgoodbye/pseuds/justgoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>角色未成年注意，PWP<br/>發想是Tim有一次的任務穿警察制服<br/>Tim的警察臥底設定</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：藥物、非自願性行為  
> 建議確認沒問題再看。

　　警察制服還套在他身上，但是所有的釦子，包括下半身褲子與拉鍊，通通被解開了，Tim被雙手緊緊扣住，被動地接受從後面傳來地撞擊。  
　　這個人有預謀。  
　　他不確定是在什麼時候瞄準了他，但是的確是有預謀地，在接近他的時候朝著他噴了些什麼東西，他現在渾身無力地，沒辦法反擊，被動地任由那個人為所欲為。  
　　旁邊，不到十公尺得地方，他的武器就在那警車上面，然而他現在只能在旁邊的黑暗的巷子裡任由那個混蛋為所欲為。炎熱的手掌貼上他的胸膛，敞開的衣服幾乎沒有什麼遮蔽作用。  
　　手掌、手指，貼上他的胸膛，時輕時重地愛撫著，兩根指頭夾著他的乳頭玩弄，令他忍不住發出一聲驚呼。  
　　搓揉按壓偶爾拉扯，Tim沒有那樣碰過自己的乳頭，並不能明白乳頭竟也能產生快感。他的耳邊有那個罪犯的喘息聲，猥褻、潮濕、炎熱。不管怎麼樣，這個人的意圖也很明顯了，總可以稱之為罪犯。  
　　更糟糕的是被玩弄乳頭竟也能讓他逐漸興奮起來。他的呼吸逐漸不穩，另一隻原本抓著他雙手的手也加入了玩弄乳頭的行列。這本應該是個可以反擊的機會，要不是藥物，該死的藥物，他的雙手也不會軟趴趴地垂在身旁，任由這個罪犯這樣玩弄自己。  
　　從後方傳來的磨蹭撞擊沒有停止過，即使還隔褲子，他還是能在腦中罪犯勃起的下體如何磨蹭頂撞自己的臀部。該死的想像力。  
　　頂撞的頻率愈來愈快，玩弄他乳頭的力道也愈來愈強烈，快感變成痛楚，在耳邊的潮濕呼吸聲直接化成實體，罪犯的舌頭舔上他的耳尖，一下兩下。突然他的制服褲子連同內褲被粗暴的扯下來，Tim疑惑了一瞬間，下一秒卻馬上明白。  
　　那個罪犯高潮了，精液全射到他的屁股上。  
　　明白的一瞬間他的眼睛睜得老大，但是罪犯似乎不打算就這樣放過他。他把精液全部刮進了他的臀縫裡，原本乾燥的夾縫充滿液體，手指刻意在他皺摺的入口來回磨蹭，不打招呼地進入一個指節。  
　　「嗚……！」  
　　「好熱……你……不是第一次吧？」從原本的一個指節，只藉由精液卻馬上順利地吃進了一根手指。

　　手指當然不是第一次。  
　　在剛開始有了自慰的經驗之後，沒多久Tim就自己嘗試了從後面來是什麼樣的感覺，久了就成了習慣，偶爾他在浴室自慰的時候會自己從伸進後面，試圖按壓自己的前列腺。  
　　自己的手指畢竟跟陌生人不一樣。  
　　不同地溫度、不同地粗度，罪犯的手指一根兩根三根地進入了他，最後三根手指分頭在他溫熱的甬道內四處按壓，試圖找出自己的前列腺。  
　　「別……不……」稍微能說一點話的Tim只能發出一點拒絕的聲音，但是全部都被罪犯的喘息聲蓋過去。  
　　知道Tim不是第一次被擴張後面之後罪犯明顯更興奮了，即使手指仍然在擴張Tim，下半身仍不停地往Tim身上蹭過去。  
　　似乎是嫌棄站著太礙事，Tim被攔腰抱起，轉移到巷子內堆砌的紙箱上，他面朝上地被放置在紙箱堆上，雙腿中間卡著那個人，一隻手在身上搜尋著什麼，而後找出一罐類似噴霧的東西，朝著Tim的臉上噴灑。  
　　著過一次道的Tim大概可以理解是什麼東西了，無奈他沒有力氣抵抗，只能任由罪犯讓他繼續全身無力。  
　　在後穴不斷摸索地手指終於找到了前列腺，熟悉的快感刺激讓他更加無所適從，嘴裡仍忍不住快感，傾洩幾聲呻吟。  
　　知道找到地方的罪犯集中手指，猛攻那一點，與自己手指截然不同地快感令他不斷地呻吟，小巧的性器也高仰著頭吐露著前液。  
　　「你也要射了嗎？就讓你射吧。」  
　　那個人說著，大手握上Tim的下體，配合著體內按揉前列腺的手指，本來就在邊緣的下體一下就射了。  
　　Tim的眼前一陣花白，全身沉靜在高潮的衝擊裡──理所當然地，罪犯抽出手指進入他的瞬間的脹痛也就被忽略了。

　　「好熱……好緊……」  
　　罪犯喃喃自語著，雙手緊抓著Tim的腿根將他拉伸至最開，瘋狂地頂撞著Tim的體內。  
　　太滿了、太脹了。  
　　跟手指不同。  
　　好熱、好爽……  
　　罪犯一次一次頂在Tim的前列腺上，前列腺從未有過這樣刺激的Tim無法控制自己呻吟，隨著下半身的動作一顛一顛地，無暇顧及身下紙箱喀著他，注意力全都在體內瘋狂進出的硬物，與動作間傳來的快感上。  
　　力道愈來愈猛烈，體內的性器也愈來愈硬，在一次強烈的撞擊時，罪犯抵在Tim的前列腺上射了出來，而Tim也因為前列腺被瘋狂刺激引發前列腺高潮，明明分身只有分泌出前液，卻讓Tim頭腦一片空白。  
　　罪犯緩緩地將凶器拔出Tim的體內，彎下腰來在Tim白皙的大腿內側狠狠地咬上一口──留下齒印的同時也讓Tim回神。  
　　在Tim不敢置信的眼神之下，罪犯頭緩緩移到Tim還立著的性器上，輕輕地含著他小巧的分身，又是舔弄又是吸吮地讓Tim迎接第二次高潮。  
　　已經高潮兩次的Tim只能失神而呆滯地看著罪犯吞下他剛剛射出的精液，像是品嘗美味一樣舔過嘴角。  
　　「　　　。」

 

─END─


	2. Chapter 2

　　Tim某然睜開眼睛。  
　　他立刻撐起摸索自己身上，衣服既沒有任何被拉扯的痕跡，身體除了撞在地板上的疼痛以外並沒有任何不適。  
　　環顧四週，是警車附近的小巷子沒錯，但是本來該有台警車的地方卻少了警車，身上本來有鑰匙的地方也少了鑰匙，還有錢包。  
　　Tim愣了一下。  
　　是夢。  
　　那些都不是真的。  
　　不是真的。


End file.
